Fanfic: The Demon king Rises!
Ima startin' a new fanfic,The Demon king Rises.Its about Storm Legends,the team who won the FFI,are attacked by Desuta and Baddap Sleed.They kidnap Loretta,wich makes Aiden very angry.In place of Loretta,Sein joins the team to defeat Desuta and his army,and rescue Loretta! Information *I am writing the chapters all on this page. *Desuta and Sein are brothers in this fanfic,altough Sein was Good. *In this story,Desuta is the sun of the Demon King. *The main teams are Storm Legends and Makai Gundan Ogre(Hell Army Ogre). *Greek Apostles and Makai Gundan Ogre have a real war. *Greek Apostles is made of Zeus and Tenku No Shito,being the exact opposite of Makai Gundan Ogre,that is made of Zeus's rival Ogre and Tenku No Shito's rival Makai Gundan Z. Chapters Chapter 1:Desuta and Baddap arrive. Loretta:What should we do?The FFI was already 3 weeks ago,i wanna play again! Aiden:Yeah,me too!Wait,were are Andy and Isabella,i tought they were in the same hotel-room as we,140. They hear yells out of the bathroom Andy:I am going to brush my teeth! Isabella:Girls are going first! Andy:No way! Isabella:Yes way! Andy:No way! Isabella:Yes way! Aiden:They really cant get around with eachother,right? Isabella:Nope. Suddenly,they heared knocking on the door. Loretta:Whos there? Eliza:Its me,Eliza.And Hugo!Were from room 141! Hugo:Do you guys have cookies or potatoes? Everybody:*Sweatdrop* They go outside and to the training field.They were going to train. Loretta:We almost did it,we only gotta get a bit faster! Aiden:Okay then. Hugo:I am ready when you are ready! Loretta got the ball,jumps in the air and uses Bakunetsu Screw. Loretta:Bakunetsu.... Aiden kicked the ball in the air,using Ice Beast. Aiden:Beast!! Aiden+Loretta:BAKUNETSU BEAST!!!! Hugo:Okay then!Lion Fang G2!!!! Hugo was trying to catch the ball,but when the Hissatsu's almost worked out,Hugo got blown away. Hugo:You mastered it!You guys mastered it! Aiden:Well,i got a great partner! Loretta:*Blushes*You were good to,Aiden! ???:Interesting shot,but interesting enough to be the sacrifical..? ???:Yes,its worthy it,Baddap. Baddap:Okay then,captain Desuta.But dont forget,we have to test them first. Desuta:Hmpf.Pink haired boy...Are you the one who calls himself "Captain Aiden Xavier Fubuki"? Aiden:Yeah,thats me! Baddap:Then we,Makai Gundan Ogre,challenge you to a match! Aiden:Oh yeah!Finally,a match!We've gotten really bored... Desuta:This is'nt a friendly match.If we win,we'll take her with us! Loretta:I'm not going with you,freaks! Baddap:First see to defeat us! And so,Storm Legends battled Makai Gundan Ogre.At the second half,42 minutes,it was 10-0.But,in the last 3 minutes,Hugo evolved Lion Fang to G3 and all the forward evolved Storm Hurricane to Shin. Baddap:Let's throw the match,and take the girls with us... Desuta:Not so quick,Baddap.I made a extra bet with the Captain. Baddap:Oh? Desuta:If they get 1 point,we only get to take one girl,but if they dont,we could take them all. Baddap:Interesting... Freize:Wait...Its not over!Aiden!Loretta!You are the last hope! Freize passed the ball to Loretta. Loretta:Bakunetsu.... Aiden kicked the ball in the air. Aiden:Beast... Everyone of Storm Legends also Zoey who sat on the bench:BAKUNETSU BEAST!!!!!!!! Zagomel:Bubo,Geibo! Bubo:High... Geibo:Voltage!!! Zagomel:V3!!!!!! It was a heavy clash of Thunder,Fire and Ice.But Bakunetsu Beast broke trough High Voltage. Desuta:Didnt i expect it... Zoey:They made a goal...in the last seconds...They made a goal!We can win matches with this combination! Desuta:I dont think so. Desuta grabbed Loretta and took her with him.Baddap grabbed Isabella. Baddap:Let this be a warning for you,do not mess with Makai Gundan Ogre! Aiden:Lo...retta... Andy:Isabella....? ???:I will help you get them back.But in the time,i will be the new Ace! Aiden:Who are you!?Another freak!? ???:I am Sein,the co-captain of Greek Apostles. ???:And i am Aphrodi,the other co-captain of Greek Apostles.I will take Isabellas place in. Aiden:Angels?Thats...Awesome!Thanks guys!You hear that Desuta?I will get you back! ~This was all it for now,hope you enjoyed it!Let my cold wind flow in your heart 18:18, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 2:Hera,Elfel and Apostles Kai! Aphrodi:But first,we are going to train with a backup team.Our team was split up in too parts:Greek Apostles and Apostles Kai.We are now training against Apostles Kai and my best friend,Hera Takashi. Hera:Hope you guys are ready!Aphrodi teached me his finest tricks! Sein:But we'll be playing too! Hera:Yeah,then its a real match for us.By the way,are the Greek Apostles watching or not? Elfel:Got them,Hera.Do you think i would'nt get them for this match?Im a captain too,remember? Hera:Yeah yeah yeah.Lets get on to the game! The game passed to 30:00.Because it was a friendly,they only got 45:00. Hera:Lets get this on! Elfel:Yeah,its time! Hera+Elfel:Divine Arch!!!!! Hugo:Waaah! Hugo let the ball in. Elfel:Hehe! Hera:And i will make another shot!Divine... Eliza:Not so quick! Eliza had the ball,stored with the power of Divine Arrow. Eliza:Angel Shot! Angel Shot passed the ball to Aiden,when the balled was filled with power of Angel Shot and Divine Arrow. Aiden:Lets bring the power of Wolf Shot in it! The ball got stolen power,passed power and was now going to get kicked power. Aiden:Turnback Shot!!! Gabriel:God Catch! God Catch quickly failed,Turnback shot was clearly a really strong shot. Aiden:Lets win this shot too! Aiden kicked the ball in the air,it floated their on icy wind.Aiden scratched two scars in the back. Aiden:WOLF LEGEND!!!!!!!!!! Gabriel:HOLY ZONE V2!!!!!!!! To be continued.... This already was it for chapter 2!Let my cold wind flow in your heart 19:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 3:Holy Zone broken,Death Zone appears! And..it happened.Holy Zone was broken,and so,Storm Legends won the match. Gabriel:Gaah! Aiden:Hehe! ???:Can you also beat us? A boy with brown hair,a white highlight on the top and a red scar on the left side of his head,appeared. Aiden:Who are you!? Aphrodi:They're Teikoku Academy! Sakuma:So you still know us,Aphrodi... Aphrodi:Without or Ambriosa,it would be a hard march for Zeus! ???:If you think they were hard,you gotta see us now! Andy:We dont have time to play!We must rescue Isabella!Oh yeah,and Loretta! At Desuta's place Isabella:I got to tell you something,Loretta... Loretta:Well,then,what is it? Isabella:You know im always mean to Andy? Loretta:Yeah,all the time. Isabella:Thats because i- Baddap:SILENCE! ???:So these are the sacrificals you brought me? Loretta:Who are you!? ???:I am'' Zero Shuu.'' In another cage,Shuu and Hakuryuu were captured too. Hakuryuu:We followed your side,and this is what you do!? Zero Shuu:SILENCE!The demon king will be happy with you as his sacrificals... Zero Hakuryuu appeared,he had some darker hair then Hakuryuu Zero Hakuryuu:Yeah,right Desuta? Desuta:Yeah,i bet father will be happy with this! Baddap:He didnt choose one of us yet,Desuta. Zero Shuu:I am sure it will be Desuta. Zero Hakuryuu:No,Baddap will be chosen. In the cage next to them,there was a little girl captured,she looked like Shuu but with longer hair. Loretta:Hey,who are you? Girl:My name's Past Shaa.''I once was sacrificed,but it didnt work out.So they brought me back,and here i am. Shuu:Shaa....Thats you...? Shaa:Shuu...? Shuu:I will get us out of here,so we can get your lives back.But,only me and Hakuryuu can go for a while.I promise to be back soon Shaa.Just be safe for a few days,and listen to the blue haired girls. Isabella:We'll take good care of her Shuu. Shuu:Thank you. ''Shuu and Hakuryuu teleported to Aiden and his team,knowing that two midfielder were going to be injured. Sakuma:I can save Isabella too.He he he. Andy:No you wont!Lets battle them,Aiden! It was a friendly.Time passed until there were ten minutes left.This were the minutes were all things will happen. Fudou:Jimon,your on the bench! Jimon:But- Sakuma:We need him. ???:Fu fu fu.I will help you. Fudou:Listen guys,Were of to the attack.Pass the ball to Sakuma or him.''Altough he doesnt speak much Japanese. ''Apparently,Sakuma and Genda know how to use the forbidden moves,but without getting recoil. Sakuma:Its time!Kotei Penguin...1!!!!!!! Hugo:Lion Fang!G3!!!!!! It was a hard clash,but Sakuma's attack was stronger. ???:Now,its time for my move!Ko- Eliza:Not so fast!He he! Eliza stole the ball,kicked it with Angel Shot to Aiden,and Aiden used Wolf Shot on it. Aiden:TURNBACK SHOT!!! Genda:Beast Fang! Turnback Shot was the clearly winner. ???:Itsa my tempo!Imperatore Penguin...Exe!!!!!Sono Demonio Strada! (Translate:Its my time!Kotei Penguin...X!!!!I am Demonio Strada!) Hugo:Lion Fang!!!!!G4!!!!!! Hugo stopped it hardly. Sakuma:How...that shot was stronger then mine! Demonio:Cant you see it?He evolved it to G4! Hugo:Aiden!Your time! Aiden:Okay then! Aiden stamped with his right feet on the ground behind him.The part rock came out of the ground,followed by a big Wolf.The wolf was blue,and had silver hairstripes. Aiden:Gran.... Freize and Hugo ran Forward,following the ball. Freize+Hugo:Fenrir!!!!! Genda:Beast King!!!!!! The ball was slammed into the goal. Aiden:One more!RAAAAAGH! Aiden scratched the ball twice,making it almost red bleeding on the back Aiden:WOLF...... A huge Wolf appeared at the same time Aiden screamed wolf. Aiden:LEGEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Genda:Waaagh! Genda let it in,his Hissatsus were already broken. Aishah:Wew,good match. Andy:My leg.... Zoi:My back hurts.... ???+???:Thats why we are here!Number 5 and 7 appeared!Shuu and Hakuryuu! Aphrodi:Hakuryuu...Is it really you? Hakuryuu:Yeah buddy! Sein:Were all together again! Hikari:An explanation please...? Hakuryuu:We grew up with eachother.We were best friends! Sein:Only,we split up when we were older. Aphrodi:I was called by Kageyama,Seins father,The Demon King,tried to make Sein on his side,and Hakuryuu went away in time,together with Unlimited Shining.We havent seen eachother since then. Hakuryuu:But now we're together again! Shuu:Yeah,forget about number 7 already... Andy:I am number 7...*pant* Hitomiko:Your injured.Your on the bench.You too Zoi. Zoi:But- Hitomiko:No complaining.Hakuryuu,Shuu,you are on the midfield. Hikari:Are these my new Midfielders...? Shuu:Just...dont talk to me... Hikari:Whats wrong? Shuu:Its Shaa.... Hikari:Shaa? Shuu:My little sister.She is also with Desuta and Baddap.Loretta and Isabella are taking care of her now. Hikari:Ow,okay then.I have a little sister too,but i dont want to talk of it. Shuu:'Kay then. This was the third chapter!Hope ya liked it!Let my cold wind flow in your heart 16:19, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 4:The special Training! Everyone was in a happy mood,feeling strong.But what they didn't know was that someone was looking. Red haired boy: You!Fubuki! Aiden:Hmm? Red haired boy: Do you think your team is strong? Aiden:Kinda. Red haired boy:Why dont you train at my training facility in Osaka? Aiden:Who are you? Red haired boy:I am Kiyama Hiroto,call me Hiroto. Aiden:OK Hiroto,take us to Osaka!Team!!!! Aiden called the team to train at Osaka. Hiroto:Come,here it is. Machine:Wich course would you like? Hiroto:Show them the starters course. Then,the course started. Hugo:I'll do the Guard Course! Me:I'm off to the Attack Course. And everyone headed to several Courses. Hiroto:After you finished training,come to me and challenge my team. Aiden:Your Team? Hiroto:Grand Genesis! Aiden:Isnt that an Aliea Team? Hiroto:We are pure humans now.Please play us. Aiden:We will Hiroto,we will! Gomen its so short,me not have much time DX Let my cold wind flow in your heart 19:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) And yes it actually is Random Crap. Category:Fanfictions